


Drunk Enough

by thegrantfinale123



Series: Drunk Enough [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Comfort, Desperation, Drunkenness, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, friends - Freeform, taking care of drunk people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrantfinale123/pseuds/thegrantfinale123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As we climbed the stairs, Sean started groaning. “You okay, dude?” I finally asked.</p><p>“I gotta piss,” he slurred. “Like mad.”</p><p>“Ohh, well, hold it just a little bit longer, buddy. We only have a few more flights of stairs until we reach your apartment.” </p><p>"I don't think I can hold it that long."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Enough

“Hey Aaron,” came the slurred words of Sean’s voice from the other line. “I’m a little bit drunk, do you think you could pick me up?” I could tell he was more than “a little bit drunk,” because it took me about a minute and a half to decipher what he had actually said.  
  
“Uhh, sure buddy. Where are you at?”  
  
“I’mma Vizesap merent.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”  
  
“Vinzes apparment”  
  
“Vince’s apartment?”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
Vince’s apartment was only a couple blocks away from his own, but I suppose it’s better to ask for a ride than to stumble home piss drunk. “I’ll be there in just a few minutes.”  
  
“Kay kay.”  
  
The line went dead, and I grabbed my keys and headed out the door. I’ll admit, I was a little surprised Sean called me to come pick him up. Sure, we had some classes together and we talked occasionally but I wouldn’t have expected him to come to me when he was drunk off his ass to drive him home. I’d figured he had plenty of other friends he could have called. Then again, those friends were probably at Vince’s apartment just as drunk as he was, and the ones that weren’t were too far away to come and pick him up.   
  
Sean knows that I don’t drink, and my dorm was only a couple minutes away from Vince’s just from walking. Of course, by car, it’d take a little longer, because I need to grab my keys, walk to the structure and drive over there, plus there really wasn’t much in the way of parking, being in the middle of Midtown, so I suppose I’d have to hover on the side of the road for a couple minutes and wait for him.  
  
As it turns out, I didn’t have to. When I rolled up to the apartment, Sean was waiting on the sidewalk for me, wearing his black dress slacks and tuxedo. I hadn’t expected him to still be wearing his band uniform from the concert; I assumed he would have changed prior to going to Vince’s “afterparty.” I pulled up to the curb and rolled down my window, catching his attention, and he climbed inside. I made a left and headed for Sean’s apartment.  
  
“Hey, did you want me to come in and help you up the stairs?” I asked as I pulled up to the building. Sean lived on the very top floor of his apartment, and though I’ve never been drunk before, I’ve been around enough drunks to know that climbing stairs when you’re drunk is potentially the most frustrating and dangerous thing ever.  
  
“Sure,” Sean mumbled, as he motioned to an open parking spot in the lot next to his place. I parked and helped Sean out of the car. He leaned on my shoulder (which was quite awkward for both of us, because he’s a good five inches taller than me) as we walked down the street towards his building. He fumbled to find a key to open the front door, but finally he managed it. I wrapped my arm around his waist and climbed the stairs with him. It took us quite a while. I didn’t mind. Through the putrid aroma of beer and tobacco I could still catch a whiff of Sean. He smelled nice. My stomach had butterflies from being so close to him, but I pulled him closer.  
  
There were six floors in Sean’s building, so including the couple steps to the office on the first floor, there were twelve flights of stairs. In five minutes, we had barely made it past the third flight of stairs. Around the fourth or fifth flight, Sean started grabbing his dick through his pants. He wasn’t be subtle at all. As we climbed the stairs, Sean started groaning. “You okay, dude?” I finally asked.  
  
“I gotta piss,” he slurred. “Like mad.”  
  
“Ohh, well, hold it just a little bit longer, buddy. We only have a few more flights of stairs until we reach your apartment.” There were about four more flights of stairs, two more floors, until we finally got to his room. Then he still had to dig out he’s keys and find a way to get his drunken, shaky hands to put the key in the lock.  
  
“I don’t think I can hold it that long,” he whined. We were going at an incredibly slow pace due to his drunkenness. At this rate, it would take us probably another five or ten minutes to reach the top. After he told me about his desperation, he seemed to be going even slower, stumbling more, unable to concentrate on walking because taking his mind off his aching bladder would cause a spill.  
  
After another flight of stairs, Sean started doing small little hops which made it nearly impossible to climb. The poor guy was absolutely desperate; drunk off his ass and unable to control nearly any part of his body. He must have been putting every single ounce of effort into not wetting himself.  
  
Finally, we reached the top; just one more flight of stairs and we’d be at his apartment. As soon as we stepped off the last step, Sean fell to his knees, squeezing his hands between his legs. “I can’t do it, Aaron. I can’t take another step. If I do, it’ll all come out!”  
  
I knelt down next to him; his face was torn in anguish as tears streamed down his face. His hands were pushing down on his dick with all the strength left in his intoxicated body, which couldn’t really have been helping. “C’mon, Sean. We just have one more flight of stairs. You can make it!”  
  
Sean only slammed his eyes shut and shook his head furiously. “I can’t do it,” he cried. “I can’t…” Suddenly, all of the strain fell off his face, and he relaxed. He removed his hands from his crotch to reveal a small wet spot, which grew larger and larger until it flooded his pants, making a puddle on the stairwell carpet. Still half tucked in, his white tuxedo shirt grew yellow stains near his waistband; his stream soaked through his pants and completely drenched the bottom of his tuxedo jacket. Sean peed for about three minutes before he seemed satisfied. He stood up, relieved of the tension in his bladder and now able to try to stumble up the stairs, revealing his soaked uniform. Final spurts trickled out of the bottom of his dress slacks, dousing his black socks with sticky, wet warmth.  
  
“Oh buddy,” I groaned. “You couldn’t have held it for another minute?” He shook his head. With a sigh, I let him lean on me. He no longer smelled like Sean; just piss and beer. I still didn’t mind the scent.  
  
Finally we reached his apartment, and Sean tore into his pocket to find his damp keys, which he found and shakily put into the lock, opening the door.   
  
“All right,” I said, once we were both inside and the door was locked. “Let’s get you out of these wet clothes.” At this point, I had just kind of assumed he was too drunk to do anything for himself.  
  
I knelt down and unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his soaked pants, and pulled them down to his knees. Immediately his soggy dick was in my face. I closed my eyes and took a subtle whiff, inhaling the smell of piss and longing. Sean lifted his leg and I pulled his pants and boxers off, then stood up and started unbuttoning his now yellow tuxedo shirt. That stain was gonna be embarrassing at the next concert. I took off his jacket and shirt, letting them slip off his arms -- only his stained undershirt remained. Sean raised his arms as I pulled the shirt over his head, and now he stood butt naked in front of me. “Where’s your roommate?” I asked trying to keep a somewhat normal conversation to avoid any awkwardness, though it was difficult to carry a normal conversation with someone so drunk he just pissed his pants.  
  
“Home for the summer,” he mumbled. I had almost forgot that the school year was basically over. All that was left were a couple days of finals.  
  
“Ahh,” I replied. “I’ll get a shower started for you. Where’s your bathroom?”  
  
I followed Sean into the bathroom, where he stood patiently for me to draw the water. I was having a hard time hiding my raging erection, though I doubt Sean was sober enough to notice. Then again, aside from breaking down in his stairwell and wetting himself, Sean was a pretty capable drunk. Sure he swayed and stumbled a lot, but he knew to call somebody to drive him home, and knew it was a good idea for someone to help him up the stairs. So maybe he could tell how turned on I was.  
  
Sean hadn’t the faintest hint of modesty, and made no effort to hide his junk from me. It just sat there, dangling from his abdomen, watching me. My own member started throbbing for attention. Maybe once Sean was in the shower I could take care of it.  
  
Once the water was at a decent temperature, Sean climbed in the bathtub and I got a perfect view of his ass; I had to stop myself from reaching out and touching it. After climbing in the tub, Sean turned around and looked at me, eyes slightly glazed over and half closed. “You should join me.”  
  
Immediately my face turned bright red. “I...I couldn’t do that…”  
  
“Why not?” Sean asked.  
  
“I just...I’d feel like I was taking advantage of you.”  
  
Sean cocked an eyebrow. “How so?”  
  
I winced and pointed at my hardon.  
  
“Oh I don’t care, bro. I know you kinda like me.”  
  
“I don’t like you...I just...think you’re kinda hot.”  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“And you wetting yourself out there kinda turned me on.” I mumbled.  
  
Sean grabbed my hands and pulled me towards the tub, splashing my shirt with water. “Hey!” I yelped.  
  
“C’mon!!” Sean chimed. “Join me!”  
  
“You’re getting me all wet!”  
  
“That’s what I like to hear.” He winked at me. I flushed.   
  
Sean tried to pull me into the tub again and I yelped. “Okay, okay, okay!” I shouted. “At least let me take my clothes off, first!” Sean giggled as I tore off my shirt and slipped off my jeans and boxers, leaving a pile of clothes on the bathroom floor. I climbed into the tub, my erection staring Sean in the face.  
  
“So my little accident turned you on, eh?” I could tell he was sobering up. His words were starting to sound less slurred together, more articulate. I wasn’t sure if being naked in a tub with a sobering hot guy was a good thing or not. Blushing, I nodded. “You know what?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“It turned me on, too.” As if on cue, his dick started to harden, lengthening to a hearty 8 inches. It was relatively thick, thicker than mine, at least. I think my mouth actually began to water. When at last it was at full length, Sean pulled me into a kiss, and reached around playing with my ass. I wrapped my arms around him, making my way down slowly to touch his butt. I felt his dick pressed up against mine as I slowly grazed my hands over his smooth, squishy bottom. I squeezed it tight with my hands. Lord, he’d be a perfect fuck. I started leaking precum just thinking about it.  
  
Eventually, Sean broke the kiss and pushed me down to my knees, and my face was right at dick-level. His huge meatstick plopped in my face, and I carefully took it into my mouth. “Oh yeah,” Sean moaned. Water was now raining down on me from the showerhead, and Sean’s dick, already moist from the water, slid easily in and out of my mouth. Sean started face-fucking me, and my hand reached down for my dick. Sean’s face contorted in ecstasy, and he grabbed my head and thrusted harder and faster. My strokes matched his thrusts, each one shooting his cock deeper and deeper down my throat, nearly choking me. I gagged once, but that barely stopped Sean; he kept on thrusting, bringing himself closer to climax with each one.  
  
“Oh, oh god, nng,” Sean groaned. “I think I’m getting close.”  
  
I moaned into his shaft, which made him shiver with pleasure. “Fuck, Aaron, I can’t--” and before he could finish his sentence, he shot eight strings of hot, juicy, cum down my throat. I couldn’t take it anymore, I increased my strokes to lightning speed and finished all over Sean’s shin.  
  
By now, both of us were breathing very heavily, the shower water washing away any remnants of our fun time. Sean shrunk down to his flaccid, yet still quite large, size, but he wasn’t done yet. Before I could get up, a yellow stream splashed in my face. I grunted and closed my eye. Sean stood above me peeing, not touching his dick, letting it splash wherever nature intended. Nature intended, apparently, for it to hit my face, and I spit out the dribbles of piss that had fallen into my mouth. As his dick shrunk even more, the stream arched onto my chest and ran down my stomach. He peed for at least a minute before finally his stream wavered and he was done. I spit the last remnants of his stream and shower water out of my mouth. “You done?”  
  
“Yeah, sorry,” he blushed. “Had to pee again.”  
  
“I didn’t mind,” I winked. I stood up, wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him again. He shoved his tongue in my mouth and I interwove it with me. His hands immediately clasped onto my butt again. “You ready to go again or somethin’?”  
  
Sean chuckled. “No, you just have a really nice ass.”  
  
“So do you,” I laughed, smacking his own. We laughed for a minute, and then I rested my head on his chest. He held me tighter.  
  
“Well,” I said. “I guess now that you’ve sobered up, you won’t need me to stay the night any more.”  
  
“What?” he said, looking me in the eye. “You’re not gonna cuddle?”


End file.
